loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Starry Diva Boots
Starry Diva Boots '(TM: J.LO風星星尖頭短靴 ''(J.LO Fēng Xīng Xīng Jiān Tóu Duǎn Xuē)/JP: 星つきJ.Lo風ブーツ Hoshitsuki J.Lo Fu Boots) is one of Footwear Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Fall-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was taken out of the main roster from 2006 Autumn Collection/Version 8 onwards but returns back briefly in the 2006 Winter Collection, where it became a campaign card exclusively to promote the ported DS game. Although it appeared in Version 9 as well, it was made standardised with the other cards as the DS port was only localized in Japan. It later made its final appearance in Best Collection as one of the trump cards, where the seven of hearts lies. Before the public opening of the game, it was one of the Sparkling Location Test Cards. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Starry Diva Boots returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). Availability Japan Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Winter Collection (Campaign Card) *Best Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 9/21 Classic (Fourth Collection) Others *Sparkling Location Test Cards Tips To be added Etymology/Origin Japanese Hoshitsuki (星つき): 星''' translates to ''Star'' while '''つき, it's not possible to find the exact meaning of the word in its Kanji form but it's possible that it's Moon if written as 月'''. This would form into ''Starry Night''. '''J.Lo (J.Lo): It's unknown what these initials stand for but according to the card's description, it seems to be a name from a famous movie star. It's possible that the initials stand for Jennifer Lopez. Fū (風): A noun used as a suffix, it means Method; Manner; Way; Style. This would describe the footwear style with the previous words and therefore complementing. Butsu (ブーツ): A Japanese Katakana transliteration of an English word Boots. It complements the previous words by making the accents part of the footwear. Taiwanese Mandarin J.LO (J.LO): It's unknown what these initials stand for but according to the card's description, it seems to be a name from a famous movie star. It's possible that the initials stand for Jennifer Lopez. Fēng (風): A word that could also simply mean as Style. Xīng Xīng (星星): A word that translates to Star, referring to a celebrity. Jiān Tóu (尖頭): Commonly known as Tip or Pointed End. Duǎn Xuē (短靴): Known as Ankle Boots. With 尖頭, it would mean Pointy-Toed Ankle Boots. English Starry Diva Boots: The English translation also conveys the same description of the footwear. Albeit, being paraphrased. However, the word Hoshitsuki is replaced with Starry, which is the translation but having the Night absent, and J.Lo Fu being replaced with Diva, meaning famous singer (one of Jennifer Lopez's profession). Gallery Voice Love Berry International F009_V1.jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) F009_V2.jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) Japan F009_SLTC.jpg|Sparkling Location Test Card F009_2004AWC.jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Marine_Soir_F009_2005SSC.jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection F009_2005AC.jpg|2005 Autumn Collection F009_2005WC.jpg|2005 Winter Collection F009_2006SC.jpg|2006 Spring Collection Marine_Soir_F009_2006SRC.jpg|2006 Summer Collection F009_DSC.jpg|DS Collection Kamui_Kynn_F009_2008BC_TDC.jpg|Best Collection Category:Footwear Cards Category:Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Winter Collection Category:Best Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 9 Category:Sparkling Location Test Cards Category:Campaign Cards